Raining Blood
by DoomStarr
Summary: Bella leaves after the New Born fight to do a little soul searching. A few years later, some new kids decide to rain chaos down on Forks and La Push. But what happens when Bella comes back, in a way?
1. The chase is on!

**Hey peoples! This is my first story, so PLEASE don'be too mean ;). I hope you like the story, and that you review and what not. Now for the ****_always loved_**** (note sarcasm) disclaimer:**

***Chaim walks in***

**Blake: Hey Chaim!**

**Chaim: Oh, hi.**

**Blake: ... SAY IT!**

**Chaim: Ok... ok! Blake does not own twilight!**

**Blake: *Raises eyebrow***

**Chaim: But he owns me... *Sulks as he walks away***

* * *

**Ivy POV:**

We dashed through the trees as the wolves and vampires tailed us. Rai and Kai broke left as they taunted the wolves, while Agni and Atlas went right, leading the vampires. Coro can I ran strait, leading a mix of the two.

Me, and my family, where warlocks. Like many other mythical creatures, they got us wrong. We were on top of the food chain, so to speak, and had small powers and abilities.

We could be loosely based of shape shifters, as we had two forms, but it was closer to multiple personality syndromes. I was able to read minds of other mythical creatures, but not other warlocks. Rai and Kai -in there human forms Chaim and Achar- had a telepathic communication, human and warlock. Atlas was naturally more durable than any warlock, and Agni was quicker. They were Joshua and Luke in the human forms respectively. Coro could mimic others voices.

I felt a wolf snap at my feet, and I saw a small grey wolf behind me, and I nodded at Coro, who ran off to join Agni and Atlas, while I ran to Rai and Kai.

Rai was surrounded by wolves, and electricity was running down him into the ground. Kai had a stream of water flowing quickly around him, lashing out a who got close.

Carlsie and Esme ran into the clearing, and from reading their minds, I could tell the just came from a hunting trip. He took a look at us and froze, realizing what we were. I smiled and waved as a wolf flew past my eye and lunged at Atlas, who blocked him with a wall of earth.

"Stop!" Carlsie yelled, and all the other wolves and vampires stood behind him, and a few of the wolves took a few steps forward, before stopping. Edward took a look at Carlsie, his eyes opened in alarm and he took a step back and stumbled from fear.

You see, we ate other mythical creatures hearts to survive. Mermaids, Vampires, Shape-Shifters and Werewolves. You name it. We ate it.

"Please, we mean no harm." Carlsie said quickly, while the wolves' thoughts said otherwise.

I just shrugged. "I have been hurt by a vampire before, but they say time heals all wounds."

Rai and Kai had to suppress growls while Luke looked sympathetically at me.

"What do you want?" Carlsie asked, while the black and red wolf ran into the bushes to phase.

"A treaty with you. We need allies." Luke said calmly, being the leader of our squad. Carlsie nodded slowly

"And why would we start an alliance with you?" Jacob barked out, and I had to supress the need to run over and hug him. I also see that he was shaking. Sam looked a little less mad, but not by much.

"That… or we kill you." I said with a small smile on my lips, and electricity began to flow off Kai again. Hot head.

Sam and Jacob barked a laugh and Jacob phased and growled at me. He growled at the other wolves and they shot forward, while the vampires turned and fled. They all ran at me and this se Rai off. His veins and lips turned yellow, and already yellow hair began to glow.

"RUN!" I screamed at the wolves, who were staring at what was turning from Rai into a true monster. We warlocks could access a mode called overdrive. We developed an insane amount of power in return for our humanity and sanity.

Antennas grew out of Rai's head and spikes grew on his arms as he doubled over in pain. Green and yellow wings shot out of his back and opened up to reveal a beautiful pattern. His feet were replaced by two yellow-legs that grew into pin points. His hands formed into claws and two yellow tails grew out of his tail bone. One tipped in red, the other in blue.

It stood up slowly, its eyes a blazing yellow. It had nothing but yellow for eyes. Not even pupils. He raised his hand at one of the wolves and fired a bolt of black lighting.


	2. Overdrive

**I got a review! Thanks to A600 who said mentioned that he cant wait for the story to continue. He also wanted the chapter longer, so this one is 1072 words! (I'm proud of that). The last one was 760... something... Anyway, thanks to A600, this chapter is dedicated to you! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

***Bella walks in an sees Blake siting there***

**Bella: Aww crap...**

**Blake: *puts down book* Hey Bella, guess what!**

**Bella: *sighs* You don't own twilight?**

**Blake: *pouts* You don't have to brag about it...**

* * *

**Ivy POV:**

I ran at Rai, vines thrashing against the bolt of thunder that headed towards Jared. The vines where ripped apart by the thunder, but Atlas managed to stop it with a very think block or earth. Rai twitched as he sniffed the air. He could smell the pumping hearts of the wolves.

The wolves where confused, but angry when Rai jumped –more flew- at the nearest one. It was a sandy colour, Seth. Kai ran into him, knocking him into the ground. Rai snarled at his brother, and shot himself again at the wolves, his two tails releasing massive amounts of energy.

One of the wolves ran at him, but Rai jumped up to dodge the teeth that would have done nothing anyway. Rai's claws would have cut through Seth's skin like butter, but Seth dodge just in time, only get cut a little. I threw vines at Rai as Agni shot intense fire balls. Atlas and Coro blocked the wolves while Kai worked on calming his brother.

"Please Chaim! I know you're in there!" Kai all but screamed at an advancing warlock. Rai blinked and faltered for a step, but then stood up taller, advancing on the wolves. They split up and dived away into the thick forest as Rai let out an ear piercing roar.

I nodded at Agni and Atlas, who were the best at handling an overdrive, and followed the wolves to a house. All ten of them phased and walked into the house, and I could hear words being used like _kill_ and _evil_.

I stood from the bushes and walked into the house as if I owned the place. The wolves looked shocked, and some stood up and made a move towards me. But I simply waved my hand and the wooden floor latched on to their feet, refusing to let go.

"What is this?" One of them roared in anger, and he started to shake like crazy. A laugh that sounded like wind chimes escaped my lips, and I pulled myself towards him.

"Magic." I whispered in his ear, before slipping away to open the front door.

Coro stood there, smiling slightly with a massive scar going down her left arm, trickling white blood. "I need some herbs." She said, smiling. I nodded and stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a blue leaf. She smiled at me and bounded back into the woods, where I could hear Rai changing back.

I ran into the forest with her, letting the wolf go from the floor, and they followed us. The lush grass was like pillows under my feet as I could hear the wolves' hearts. I could imagine the way it felt in my mouth, the warm…

Coro nudged me with a raised eye brow, sensing my hunger. I smile at her and she laughed. We came to the meadow and Rai was asleep on the ground. Kai was playing with a deck of cards and Agni and Atlas where play fighting. I nodded at them and Atlas and Agni shifted back to human. Luke smiled at he and kicked Rai, who woke up and shifted when he saw Luke and Joshua. Chaim and Achar smiled at me and Coro… Now Loca, and I was the one that was still a warlock.

I sighed and looked at Luke with pleading eyes, but he shook his head sadly. I shifted and it felt like someone was pulling me inside them. I tried to latch on but I couldn't as…

**Bella POV:**

I sighed, knowing how Ivy felt right now. I looked over at the wolves and smiled, and the red one phased back.

"Bella?" Jake asked, looking confused beyond all reason.

"He Jake…" I mumbled, trailing off as the blush come to my cheeks. Darn my stupid ways.

"Bella…" Jake said to himself, and Chaim mumbled something about wearing out names.

I raised my eyebrow as the wolves looked at Jacob with a confused glance, and Loca was quietly mimicking Jacob to Luke.

"Bella!" He growled and then stalked up to me and looked me down. I just realised he was MASSIVE.

"Uh… Hey Jacob, long time no see?" I asked, my voice soft and fragile.

"You got that right!" he growled before he pulled me into a hug that would have been bone crushing if I was not a warlock.

"Hey! I want some love!" Embry laughed, but Jacob just growled at him. I rolled my eyes and danced out of Jacob's arms and into Embry's. Embry chucked and passed he too Quil, and a least 10 minutes and 7 more bear hugs I was standing in front of Leah. I went to hug her… But she spat on me.

"You here to walk over Jake's heart like last time?" She seethed, and I sighed. I had left after the newborn fight, needing time alone. I had then shifted and had almost forgotten Forks along my travels.

"You gonna be a bitch like last time?" I asked with a raised eye brow. She ran if into the woods, phasing in anger. There was a few minutes of silence until…

"Nice!" Paul yelled, hi-fiving me and then continued. "No one had ever been THAT forward with Leah, ever!"

I nodded and smiled at the group. I already had a second family. I shook that thought away as I smiled at them.

"Want to meet the gang?" I asked them, and they all nodded.

"That's Chaim and Achar, who are both 15…" I started, nodding at the two boys who were smiling at the wolves. "That's Atlas… he is 19…" I continued, nodding at a boy with short brown hair and green eyes. "Then there is Loca and Luke… who a mated and both 18." I finished, smiling a little at my family. **(****_AN_****: I will post the warlock info at the bottom of the page, so check it out!)**

The warlocks ran up to meet the wolves, Chaim apologising to everyone about earlier. We chatted for a while, and I had learnt that Leah had in deed imprinted. She was only nasty to me. She imprinted on Sam's cousin. Jake, Embry and Quil had opened their own garage and the pack came into help every now and then, and Sam and Emily had come back from a recent honey moon.

We chatted until a certain voice made me freeze cold. "Bella?"

Edward.

* * *

**Warlock info:**

**Human - Warlock - Element**

**Bella - Ivy - Grass**

**Chaim - Rai - Electric**

**Achar - Kai - Water**

**Luke - Agni - Fire**

**Loca - Coro - Air**

**Josh - Atlas - Earth**


End file.
